


Rubies in the Meadow

by orphan_account



Series: Cardverse Fics/Scenes [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, Hearts kingdom, Jokers, M/M, Mpreg, OT3, Omegaverse, essentially, giving up kids for adoption, magic fucks everything up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-01-06 04:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just some Hearts ficlets and drabbles. I don't have enough story to build multiple, so just assume that all the omegaverse stuff fits together, all the nyo stuff, etc etc





	1. The Children Overview (omegaverse)

Mina was a vibrant child. She had hair that shone a raven black, eyes that was a soft caramel, skin a few shades lighter than her dame’s. She was curious, speaking to strangers with little caution, following the Deck of Hearts around, attempting to do so without their knowledge. She often dragged her “twin” with her.

Adriane...was different.

Her hair was so blonde it was nearly white, eyes an icy blue, skin a deep olive. She looked similar enough to Ludwig, but her other parent being Kiku was more implausible a fib by the day. She liked her sister, but seemed only to tolerate short interactions. The same went for the Deck. Anyone else was off the table. She trailed after Kiku, usually, eyes solemn and pinched. She spoke little; when she did, it was partly understandable thoughts in a voice that warbled and swayed. Even growing older, she would occasionally suffer fits of screaming, wailing, and shaking.

Gilbert had never mentioned a thing about her, after that first day he had brought her to them. He acted as though nothing had happened, though they had caught him looking longing to Adriane when he thought no one else was looking. He had, however, mentioned to Kiku how dangerous it was to be exposed to high frequencies of magic in the womb. How constant exposure to that sort of magic in early childhood would only damage that child further.

Kiku understood. And, when, only a few months until Adriane and Mina turned thirteen, Gilbert came clean and solemn with a newborn in his arms he asked no questions. Gilbert had no limp, nor looked any worse for wear. This wasn’t his child, but he had been born under similar circumstances. So, Kiku took him in and pretended that he was the smaller twin they weren’t sure would make it in comparison to his two month old daughter, Hana. 

Logan--the name Gilbert had called the boy--was just as strange as Adriane. He cried constantly, and wouldn’t calm except for occasionally when Kiku held him. He suffered the same fits as Adriane, but other times was more social than she was. Not as much as the three of Kiku’s biological children, but not too concerningly so. He tolerated human interaction to a larger degree, though touch of any but the Deck or his siblings would send him into a screaming fit that wouldn’t calm for upwards of five hours. 

When he grew older, Adriane and him found companionship in each other. They disliked to speak of their mental state, but they found that each other would understand. Kiku had once received a few sheets of paper of explanation of what they were feeling--how there was a “buzz” beneath their skin and constantly inside of them that needed to be eased but couldn’t be no matter what they did--and told Kiku not to tell anyone. 

He respected their wishes. He didn’t comment on Peter’s more frequent visits to Hearts, nor granted any of the questioning looks sent in the way of his adopted pups with an explanation. He didn’t tell anyone of their internal plight, or why they acted so odd, or why their appearance varied so drastically to his own.


	2. Receiving Adriane (omegaverse)

“Careful!” Lovino snapped at Feliciano, who had run ahead and was stumbling over his own feet.

Kiku smiled just slightly, probably not noticeable to any but their pack. It was a casual afternoon, no one but the royal deck out in the gardens. Because of this they didn’t bother staying in correct formation; Kiku walking at Ludwig’s side, Lovino sulking along behind them, Feliciano running ahead, and the Numbers trailing in clumps. Sadik carried a giggling Mei in a piggyback, Romeo practically hanging off of Bartolomeo.

“I am being careful,  _ fratello _ !” Feliciano called back cheerfully, in the process tripping over the path and coming dangerously close to falling.

“ _ Idiota _ ,” the Ace grumbled.

Without warning, a Joker was in front of the King and Queen of Hearts. 

It was Gilbert, Ludwig’s older brother. He was usually smiling--whether sardonic or genuine--with a sense of slightly dark and dirty humor, but now he looked incredibly solemn. In his arms was a bundle of sheets, that he was cradling carefully close to his body. Blossoming dark stains on already dark clothing looked suspiciously like blood His pale skin was sallow, bags around his eyes so dark they nearly appeared to be bruised.

“ _ Bruder _ …?”

“Take her,” Gilbert begged, limping forward.

The alpha backed a step away, hands raising to his shoulders. “I don’t understand-”

“Please, just take her! I can’t-she-it was a mistake.  _ Please _ !” the Joker pleaded, looking and sounding for all the worth desperate. The Numbers had fallen quiet, and Feliciano was cautiously making his way to Lovino’s side.

Gilbert’s gaze fell on Kiku, dropping momentarily to where the omega held his rounded stomach. “You’ll take her, won’t you?” he asked, shuffling over until he was scarcely a foot away. “You’ll be good to her, like she’s your own?”

Kiku allowed the bundle to be pressed into his arms. It was lighter than he expected, and he held it in the natural cradle, resting on the top of his belly and close to his softened chest.

“Please.”

Kiku moved the blanket partially aside, revealing the face of an infant that looked no more than a few hours old, still covered with what would be expected from a birth. He looked to Gilbert, everything so much clearer. His eyes were wild with both physical and emotional pain, but also fear and helpless desperation.

“I-I can’t…please,” he whispered, voice hoarse as the desert.

“I will,” Kiku vowed. “As carefully as I will my own.”

Gilbert’s eyes filled with tears. “Thank you,” he breathed. He looked back to the bundle, “My Adriane…” Then he was gone, using magic to vanish from the stares and responsa-no, Kiku refused to think like that. Gilbert had a reason, there’s no way he would sound and look like that if he didn’t.

“What’s happening?” Sadik asked, worriedly taking half a dozen steps closer to his Queen, Mei clinging to his sleeves and looking scared of whatever it was the Kiku was holding. “What did he give you?”

The pup in his arms--little Adriane--began to root for milk, whining loudly.

Sadik and Mei jumped back. All eyes were wide with shock. Kiku didn’t respond to them, too busy rocking the baby and hushing her softly in his childhood language.

“It’s a baby,” Ludwig said faintly.

“Why did Gilbert give you a  _ bambino _ ?”

Kiku chose to act like they weren’t there. He had far more pressing things to concern himself with, like the infant that needed to get accustomed to his scent. It would also help her to develop her own beyond the plain, family scent she had of Ludwig, and assumedly Gilbert. She would fit in the hollow that Kiku had already fashioned in his nest, though he would have to make it larger to accommodate his own soon-to-be-born pup. She obviously needed milk, too, which thankfully he would be able to provide.

“Kiku!” Lovino yelled, the omega having turned and started walking back the castle. “Dammit, where the hell are you going?”


End file.
